Communications systems often use satellites to convey data. Satellite-based systems allow information to be conveyed wirelessly over large distances, such as oceans and continents. For example, satellite-based systems can be used to convey media information to a large number of receivers over a large area, such as broadcast satellite networks. Further, satellite communications systems can be used to provide coverage where physical infrastructure has not been installed and/or to mobile devices that do not remain attached to an infrastructure resource. For example, satellite communications systems can provide communications capabilities to land-based devices such as handheld equipment and home or office equipment.
It can, however, be challenging to provide satellite access to large numbers of users. For example, the installation and maintenance of user terminal equipment can be overly complex and expensive, and/or can be unable to deliver desired levels of performance.